Currently, there exists dried foods that can be mixed with water (e.g., hot water) in order to transform the food item from a dehydrated state into a consumable state (e.g., hot noodle soup). In these products, the end user generally has limited choice other than to select the pre-packaged food item (e.g. Raman, oatmeal), add water and flavor packets. These prepackaged foods are typically laden with preservatives to keep it in a dry state without refrigeration. Typically these dishes also contain high amounts of sodium and other unnatural chemicals.
There also exists microwavable foods, such as frozen foods which can be heated and served.
Coffee machines also exist that provide containers of coffee items (e.g., type of coffee, flavored coffee, mocha etc.). The containers can be placed into a machine that is pre-loaded with water. The machine then brews the coffee using the container.
These and other embodiments are described in greater detail below.